


Nostalgia/知返

by Tofu_Hawthorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofu_Hawthorn/pseuds/Tofu_Hawthorn
Summary: He is the Catholicon.He is the Promised Land.
Kudos: 13





	Nostalgia/知返

**Author's Note:**

> 现代架空，教师×大学生，含有R18内容

0.

交往的第二年，他们结伴出了一趟远门，动因纯属偶然。

某天漩涡鸣人缩在沙发上看体育杂志，随手翻到一篇旅游主题的内页广告，照片拍得鲜艳诱人，不仅有风景名胜还有乡土美食，自然魅力让久居都市的鸣人看得颇为入迷，想起他们交往以来还没同游过异地，不由得撅起了嘴。

“呐呐，我们什么时候能一起出去玩玩呢？”

旗木鹿惊只消一眼便认出照片上的景色，他问：“想去这里么？说起来……陆野是我的故乡呢。”

“诶？故乡？”少年从沙发里弹起来，神情渺远而向往，“那一定请老师带我去看看呀！”

他沉吟几秒之后微笑说道：“好啊，一起去吧。”

许下的约定却没能很快履行，八月上旬的运动赛季刻不容缓，两人所在的队伍都获得了全国大赛入场券，先是外出合宿再是集中训练，他和他在整整一个月的时间里愣是没怎么碰面。最终鹿惊带领的炎京大学弓道部捧得金赏，鸣人效力的桃山大学棒球队则止步于准决赛，回到家里哭丧着脸抱怨了好几天。

为了平复年轻恋人输球的糟糕心情，鹿惊匆匆定下行程，趁着月末气候渐凉，带他一路向北去往阔别数年的陆野。

1.

鸣人上车坐定，先吃完一整盒便当，没一会儿竟迷迷糊糊地睡着了，想来是还没从备战全国大赛的疲惫中完全恢复。鹿惊肩膀一沉，转眼正对上年轻恋人满头金黄的发，他不出声地笑了笑，低下头继续看书。

沿途是交替闪现的城市、田野、河川与山林，列车驶过一条长而幽深的隧道，窗外又逐渐有了高矮不一的建筑物。颠簸唤醒了鸣人，他睡眼惺忪地问道：“到站了吗？”

“嗯，就快了。”

“太好啦！老师也很期待吧？”

“……是啊，希望会有好天气。”

不同于年轻人的喜形于色，鹿惊错开眼神，着手收拾手边的杂物，好像在故意回避现实。

两人取了行李踏上月台，熟悉的场景一如昨日，鹿惊脑中霎时恍惚，仿佛他还是当初的孤僻少年，头也不回地走上逃家千里的路途。

青春已远，三十四岁的他慢吞吞地随着人群向检票口移动，而鸣人眨眼间跑出好远，挥手冲他喊道：“老师老师，快点跟上啦！我要丢下你了呦！”

鹿惊心底升起了轻微的悔意，缘何一时冲动开启这趟旅行。

迟疑源自年少时的倔强，此处虽然是他的故乡，但也是他曾决心不再回顾的地方。思来想去，大概是因为孤儿出身的漩涡鸣人没有“故乡”的确切观念，他不舍得看他因此失望落寞。又或许时过境迁，他终总算等到了与往事达成谅解的这一天。

2.

陆野地处大陆边陲，鹿惊先带着年轻恋人去往国境最北端的观景台，此处向北与雷之国半岛隔着海峡遥遥相望，自大洋刮来的罡风吹得他们东倒西歪，鸣人的呐喊险些被呼啸的风声淹没。

“鹿惊老师——远处那座岛——是什么地方呢？”

银发男人顺着他手指的方向东方眺望，流动的层云下方依稀有一座面积不小的岛屿，它孤零零地悬浮在天海交界的尽头，看上去毫无生气。

“那是涡之国。”

“涡之国？”

“是的，很久以前因为天灾和战乱导致国土荒废，如今已是无人常居之地。传说岛民普遍长着鲜艳的红色头发，我们哪天或许可以遇见涡之国族人的后裔。”

鸣人认真听他解说，脸上莫名显出怀恋神色，他又念念有词地重复几遍涡之国的发音，然后跟随鹿惊去往下一个目的地。

他们沿路逛了土产店和博物馆，尝了海峡特产的扇贝和金枪鱼，顺道还去泡了山林里的古老温泉，少有出京游玩机会的鸣人全程开心得手舞足蹈。陆野本来就是不起眼的小城市，规划的行程很快走完了，鹿惊问鸣人是否还有特别想去的景点，或者特别想玩的项目，男生冥思苦想半晌，开口说出一个让他懊悔不已的答案。

“我啊，想去老师家里看看的说。”

鹿惊佯装坦然，扶着方向盘的手微不可察地抖了一下：“真的想去？”

少年真挚地点点头：“我想看老师小时候住过的地方，不可以吗？”

鹿惊习惯顺应多过拒绝，他保持了一阵模棱两可的缄默，尔后调整行进方向，遂了年轻恋人的心意。

旧宅门前钉着褪色的名牌，旗木二字依然可辨。踏进玄关，扑面而来的灰霾让鸣人连打了三个响亮的喷嚏，缺乏烟火气的陈旧住宅好比失去肥料的土壤，干涸且全无生机，让人难以置信这里也有过温馨的生活。

这栋鹿惊曾称其为家的房子算不上十足宽敞，布局摆设也寻常，最为显眼的是客厅和书房的高大立柜，从上到下塞满了书本笔记，多数与建筑学相关。两人走走停停，鸣人提问他便回答，努力维持着音色的平稳，行至后院，围墙上有一面千疮百孔的箭靶，历经日晒雨打而破烂不堪。

“哇，鹿惊老师从几岁开始练弓道的呀？”

“六岁。”

“自学的吗？好厉害！”

“……不，是我父亲教的。”

少年好奇地转过头看他，他张了张嘴，话却迟迟没能说出口。有关父亲的记忆时隔多年依旧痛不可忍，他原本打算这辈子不再与人诉说。

但漩涡鸣人是特别的，他愿意试一试。

3.

旗木朔茂不是本地人，因为担任国家工程的负责人而长居陆野。朔茂生前对鹿惊照顾有加，手把手地带他研习弓道，闲时还会教他如何烘焙咖啡，父子二人的日子虽不热闹但算是安宁。

海峡工程动土的前一天，鹿惊结束社团训练回到家里，不见灯火光辉，不闻菜肴香气，觉出反常的少年急忙推开主卧的门，首先看到的是父亲赤裸的双脚——旗木朔茂的尸体悬挂在天花板下方，而堆满图纸的书桌一角违和地放着一杯凉透的咖啡。

他仰起脸，盯牢父亲安详而释然的脸，心想，原来自缢而死的人并不像小说里写的那样面目可怖。

彼时水之国与雷之国结盟，二者伙同周边小国极力阻挠火之国推进海峡工程。眼见项目即将启动，潜伏在工作组里的间谍动手将全部资料付之一炬，旗木朔茂呕心沥血设计的每一座桥梁、每一条隧道、每一个钻井平台都成了泡影，这让他失去了生存的勇气。

得知真相的鹿惊并非不能体会这个打击有多绝望，可他不能理解的是，朔茂临死前还有煮咖啡的逸致，却没时间给儿子留下片纸只字——他被无情地丢下了，而死亡是最不可原谅的背弃。

那年他十二岁，已经能够装出波澜不惊的成熟。几个月后他随队参加弓道联赛，恶劣的对手不知从何处得知消息，公然嘲讽旗木朔茂是个怯懦的空想家，即便没有遭遇火灾，海峡工程本身也是个劳民伤财的笑话。

鹿惊冲过去将他扑倒，仇恨掌控行动的后果必然惨烈，那人几乎被他用弓弦勒死，而他在对方的反抗中被刀划伤了左脸。三个队友合力架住他的肩膀才把他拉开，他透过血染的视野看清了那人颈下紫红的瘀痕，和朔茂上吊身亡的模样那么像，一丝不可名状的快意涌上了心头，他在众目睽睽的惊惶之中笑出了声。

也就是从那个瞬间起，鹿惊发现有些重要的东西随着父亲的自戕而永远消失了，他的心智、他的思想、以及他的人格皆是有瑕疵的残次品。

他在升学前为了志愿犹豫不决，最终选择了理学部。生死过于不可理解，所以他要学习人间最可理解的科学，用严苛的秩序修正扭曲的性格，勒令自己活得像个健康完整的正常人。他一度以为他扮演旗木鹿惊这个角色很是成功，直到在那个雨夜，他在店里遇见落水狗一样邋遢的漩涡鸣人。

少年狼狈又冒失，但却偏偏拥有他缺失的部分，单纯、善良又赤诚的他是鹿惊生平所遇最大的异端，他注定是他的手下败将。

所以当鸣人问他是否会怀念父亲，他别过脸去说不会，试图用满不在乎的态度假装他还足够游刃有余。

“是吗？”鸣人朝他投来疑惑的目光，湛蓝双眼炯炯有神，“那为什么老师会随身带着老家的钥匙呢？”

他被一语中的的质问击中了，揣在口袋里的手攥成拳头——他的钥匙扣里藏着一枚泛黄的旧照，上面印的是旗木朔茂的头像，这亦是他唯一保存完好的、属于父亲的遗物。

4.

余下的路程里，旗木鹿惊和漩涡鸣人之间隔了一层尴尬的结界，少年知道是他的鲁莽惹老师不愉快，绞尽脑汁地想出一些冷笑话讲给他听，得到几句敷衍的应和。

他们在黄昏时分到达预定的民宿，鹿惊仍然冷着脸。鸣人终于忍不住，别别扭扭地道了歉：“我很抱歉，可老师你总是不讲真话！我不是成心要你生气，只想多了解你一点而已啊！”

少年站在门口不动，好像非要等鹿惊说完没关系才肯进屋去。

鹿惊当然明白，只是鸣人的无心之举戳破了他虚有其表的尊荣，激怒他的并不是少年本身，而是根本没有做到忘却的自己。

他没有变卖陆野的房产、甚至保留着家门钥匙，无非是因为他始终是活在父亲阴影下的可怜人，就像他把弓道和咖啡这两样兴趣维系至今，除了它们具有规律的可控性令人心安以外，还是绕不开旗木朔茂的影响。岁月白驹过隙，他长成外形与朔茂八分相似的俊秀男子，内心却仍和弓道场上失手伤人的执拗少年一模一样。

他不是不想返乡。他是不敢返乡。

他其实一直在等漩涡鸣人这样一个人出现，必须有他陪伴，他才有追忆往昔的力气与胆量。

心火烧得鹿惊口干舌燥，只能把翻涌的恨意全部施加到眼前的年轻人身上，他报复似的讲起了条件：“我可以接受道歉，但是你要和我做爱。”

他捏着鸣人的下巴啃咬他的舌头，下体在对方手忙脚乱的抵抗当中迅速挺了起来。男孩被他吻得呼吸紊乱，不明白这突如其来的激情源自何处，满眼困惑地问道：“……老师想我怎么做呢？”

他的声音在发颤，鹿惊沉着脸没有吭声。

怎么做呢？

少年的他被迫目击了意外的死亡，从此不再能够正常地去爱谁。父亲的死状魂牵梦萦，他不可思议地对人的裸足和皮肤上的瘀斑产生了病态幻想，积年压抑的本我转化成旺盛的性欲，接连几个恋爱对象都被他在床上不要命的凶狂吓退。于是他学会了收敛，尽量让他的性癖也与温文尔雅的外貌相匹配，尤其是对漩涡鸣人，他耗尽毕生所能去给予温柔，生怕他也和那些人一样心怀畏怯而从他的身边逃离。

他装得好辛苦，可是身体不会说谎，再多的自欺欺人终究是枉然——他想少年双膝跪地，张大嘴巴含住他持续膨胀的性器；想少年敞开大腿，把手探进他粉红的后穴，把他捣弄得不停渗水流液；想少年红着双眼让他快些进来，而他却恶意吊着胃口不肯给个痛快，只不断用手搔刮柔软内壁，让他湿得更加厉害。

然后他把粗而滚烫的阴茎捅进去，想看少年颤抖着啜泣不停，屁股却不自觉地翘高让他操得更狠；他想听少年哀求他轻些、再轻些，哭声却在逼近的高潮中慢慢变成带有愉悦意味的喘息，呻吟着要他快点、再快点；他想握住少年的脚踝抬高双腿，以便挺进最深的地方抽插、冲刺、释放；他想掐住少年纤细的脖颈，说他扭腰的模样像个欲求不满的娼妓，让他受窒息与耻辱的双重折磨而喷出汩汩精水……

想对他做的太多，能对他说的很少。

旗木鹿惊花费数年光阴，勉强扮成衣冠楚楚的健全青年，暴戾的欲望被捂得发酵变质，使他本人成为一盒蒙满尘埃的烈性炸药，在光和热的诱惑下逐渐接近爆点。 

而漩涡鸣人就是夺他心魄的火源，灼灼其华，难以抗拒。

父亲的往事，少时的经历，童年的住所，构成他的一切都已完整明晰地被对方知晓，退无可退，躲无处躲，可是他的男孩这样纯洁，把他看作可敬的师长、可亲的家人，他真的可以接受精致皮囊之下懦弱又丑陋的他吗？

“……舔舔我吧，鸣人。我想要你舔我。”

他伸手按着他的后脑勺往下推，意外的是，鸣人居然主动用牙齿咬开他的裤链，让摆脱布料束缚的紫涨硬物直接弹到了脸上。

仿佛领悟了那些淫秽的思想，男孩长开嘴伸出舌头努力地舔舐、吸吮并吞咽他的阴茎，好似品尝珍馐一般谨慎小心。他的驯服在刹那间引爆旗木鹿惊所有最疯狂、最龌龊的妄念。猛地捏住男孩的颌骨将龟头一顶到底，不再顾虑身下人是否能够承受，权当他温热的口腔是一只由他发泄的性爱玩具。

5.

开往陆野的列车上，漩涡鸣人短暂地陷入了梦境，醒来看见梦里人近在身侧，令他更觉眼热心跳。

——距离他们第一次做爱已经过去很久，他仍能记得其中细节。他在昏黄暧昧的光线里脱得光溜溜，银发男人捉着他的脚缓缓亲吻，之后爱抚从他的足尖一路上行至胯间，因为紧张而绵软的阴茎在轻柔的吞吐中渐渐苏醒，猝不及防地射了他的老师一脸。他窘迫得无地自容，恨不能就地挖个洞钻，鹿惊却无所谓地笑笑，不带一点嫌弃地把嘴里的浓精咽了下去。

当男人尝试扩张他未经开发的后穴时，他死命扣住他的肩膀不松手，阴茎在痛觉刺激下很快变得无精打采，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，又怕青涩稚嫩的表现令他败兴而归，眼角都急出了泪。鹿惊却没放弃，复又低头用嘴唇伺候他，从龟头、茎身再到囊袋，恰到好处的技巧舔得他心痒难忍，而后突然用力嘬住他紧缩的穴口，舌头像吸食果冻一样来回搅动。

少年惊得用手去推搡他，连声说那里很脏不要这样，鹿惊抬头扫他一眼，微笑着劝他不要在意，随即把脑袋埋得更深了些。性器伴着越来越响的黏稠水声重新勃起，他自觉是一枚受热熔化的糖晶，或者一颗汁液四溢的烂熟果实，他不再喊痛，而是拔高腔调发出情难自禁的浪叫。穴口已被舔得松动，翻出了里面软嫩的粉色肠肉，他害臊得不敢睁眼，朦胧中听见老师用温和的语气教他大口呼吸再慢慢吐气，他顺从地一一照做。手指增加到三根的时候，粗热的硬物取而代之碾过穴里的某处凸面，酥麻的电流沿着脊柱直蹿头顶，他的阴茎再次痉挛着射出小股稀薄的浊液。

事后鸣人喘着气蜷在床边缓了许久，再被鹿惊半拖半背地带进浴室做好清理，疲累不堪地躺在他的臂弯里睡着了。

翌日才发现他抓得太过用力，鹿惊的肩颈被他抠出了几处淤青，可他不但没有责怪一句，还亲昵地摸摸他的头说他做得很好。

这份抵死的温柔从此成为漩涡鸣人挥之不去的幻觉。学校课堂上的须臾走神，等待电车时的间歇放空，男生脑中总会响起熟悉低沉的嗓音，教他如何吐息、如何放松又如何夹紧，问他痛不痛、够不够、舒不舒服……他在安静无人的空间里尤其容易想起有关旗木鹿惊的一切，单是虚无的幻听就能让他红着耳根濡湿内裤。

他感到丢脸。都是快要二十岁的人了，竟还为白日淫思而苦苦煎熬，就像回到春心萌动的十三四岁似的。

他是如此地方寸大乱，那么鹿惊呢？也会对他同样着迷吗？

关于这点，男生其实并不太自信。

鹿惊每周抽出两晚去咖啡店兼职，宽大衬衫的袖口整齐地挽在肘部；每逢弓道训练则是雷打不动的素衣黑袴，立地持箭的姿态挺拔又犀利；偶尔出席学部会议，他便戴起眼镜穿起西装像个正经学者——他斯文洁净一如当初，就连做爱都揣着发乎情止乎礼的规矩，没有任何过分的需索，即使后来他们的身体默契得严丝合缝。

鸣人背地里做了不少功课，早已有了为他口交、被他内射的心理准备，可鹿惊却从没要求，一贯保持着以他舒适为优先的步调，更没有显出分毫为激情所扰的恣肆。

是他尚欠熟练的反应不能令他满意吗？还是他完全没把他放在眼里呢？抑或是他就喜欢和风细雨式的性爱体验呢？

少年拉不下脸开口询问。

6.

所以，直到旗木鹿惊肿胀的阴茎直杵他喉咙的那一刻，漩涡鸣人才迟钝地意识到他错得离谱——他喜欢的人是一枝核心朽烂的花，无论仪表多么瑰丽，花瓣之下依旧是狰狞的疮痂。

他一早猜到鹿惊是个有故事的人，怎料高挑白皙的躯壳一旦掀起，散发出来的竟是经久不愈的溃烂气息。只不过他精心雕琢的假象足以乱真，如同一座休眠已久的火山，用好看的相貌掩埋了无处施加的幽暗欲望，而那些不是他一个没见过世面的大学生能够轻易招架的。

接踵而至的是一次猛过一次的撞击，粗鲁得近乎虐待，鸣人干呕着呛泪流涕，想退却被抓住头发不得动弹，只得强咽下咸而略苦的前列腺液。男人操开他的口腔像是使用一只廉价的飞机杯，他的下颚因为长时间张开而麻木僵硬，涎水混着浊液从嘴角下滑，滴滴答答淌了他们脚边一地。

奇异的是，他在恐惧的同时感到一阵兴奋袭上心头，隐隐的热度开始向各处蔓延，促使他下体勃起、后穴湿润，分明是在期待更多的触摸。

我也是变态吗？少年昏昏沉沉地想着，不经意间被射得满嘴精。

鹿惊看着他咳嗽不停，似笑非笑的弧度绽开在瘦削的两腮之上，苍白脸颊罕见地染着一抹红晕。

“你硬了。”尽管声音温柔如旧，他的眼神却漆黑陌生，“喜欢吗？好吃吗？”

如果他够聪明，应该立刻投降然后逃跑。

可鸣人到底没有遵从理智的安排，故作无事地仰头反问：“老师还想我怎么做呢？”

沉默的男人宛如一尊袒露生殖器的矿石雕塑，只可惜这层英俊的画皮被少年不愿服输的挑衅撕破了，贯穿颜面的细长伤疤则是封印迸裂的决堤口，旗木鹿惊的真身正在张牙舞爪地挣脱束缚，直冲他的门面，他被盯得浑身发毛，也许很快就会被谋杀在这锋利的视线里。

片刻之后，鹿惊蹲下身躯平视他的眼睛，唇边和眉梢带着危险的笑意：“我想要你转过身去，掰开屁股求我插进去。”

不能乖乖照做，漩涡鸣人警告自己。可是冷淡语调说出的荤话反而勾起了无尽想象，少年被这披着人皮的魔鬼蛊惑得发了疯，他硬得心脏都发痛，索性真的褪下裤子背对男人，咬着牙关艰难地说道：“……老师，求求你。”

“求我什么？”

“用力……插我的屁股。”

他彻底湿透了，轻轻一碰就往外溢水。鹿惊旋转指尖反复戳他抽搐的前列腺，粘稠的肠液沿着大腿根部往下流，少年仍在犟嘴，哑着嗓子问他的老师还要如何。于是鹿惊说想听他叫床、最好叫得外面人都能听清他们正在干的好事，他便真的大声哭喊，请他快些给他，不要让他在空虚中徒劳可怜地挣扎。不知过了多久鹿惊才终于肯用阴茎操他，每一下都嵌入从没到过的深度，力道重得像是要把他的肠子顶穿一样，他简直怀疑这时能在肚皮上摸到它的形状。

他干得那么起劲那么凶，与过去包容体贴的旗木鹿惊根本是两个不同的人。

不，不对，不是的。

他明明见过旗木鹿惊将咖啡豆碾为粉末，圆润球体颗颗破裂，成就黝黑的芳香液体；他明明见过旗木鹿惊将弓弦绷到极限，羽箭凌空划出尖锐线条，以狠厉的准头正中标靶。以静制动是他一直以来最擅长的事，就像他伪装成和蔼且富有耐心的年长者，等待着某个时机把踩入陷阱的无知少年按在地上操弄得泣不成声。

漩涡鸣人决意从此开始恨他，但更恨的是自己没出息。水淋淋的铃口被人攥在手里堵得严实，不停渗液的屁股被干得啪啪作响，后穴却仍在贪得无厌地吸着那根正在蹂躏他的阴茎——鹿惊不进不退地吊着他，以即将降临的快感为要挟筹码，逼迫他不知廉耻地问出最后一遍老师想怎么做，他屈服在剧烈情欲的支配之下，只能气喘不匀地重复问句。

男人没再提出出格的要求，而是问他痛不痛、够不够、能不能射进去，鸣人又一次被虚假的温柔俘虏，心怀不甘地呜咽着回答不痛、不够、还要更多。

于是他获得了解脱。手指从铃口移开的瞬间，他被人从身后扼住了咽喉，喘憋着将后穴收缩得更紧，几乎溺毙在射精与被射的巨大满足感之中。肉体深处被灌得汁水横流，他忘我地享受高潮，哆嗦着在余韵中回头去看身后人的表情，想要知道旗木鹿惊这一回是否也把持不住地心神荡漾。

一滴烫得骇人的泪砸在他的后颈，少年花了极其漫长的几秒钟才理解他确实是在哭，随后手足无措地呆滞在原地，静静看他的老师泪流满面。

7.

那天夜里他们没有洗澡，榻榻米受潮的味道混杂着精液的淡淡腥膻，经过海风湿气的催化成为一剂入眠良方，旗木鹿惊枕着少年的胳膊睡得深沉，面容犹带泪痕。

不再光鲜体面，不再和煦优雅，年长十四岁的男人成了漩涡鸣人的小孩，温暖臂弯平息他过往的怨愤，释怀昔日的伤痛，也缓解他浩瀚磅礴且无处安放的乡愁。

破晓时天边泛出黛青色泽，他们半梦半醒地凝视了彼此一会儿，不发一语地再次开始做爱。鸣人坐在鹿惊膝上由他摆布，后穴因为吃进太多精液而憋不住地漏了满身，鹿惊顿时生出歉疚的爱意，附在男孩耳畔连声说对不起，请原谅他做得过火，可他不能停止也无法停止，只有他的爱是唯一能够予他救赎的万能灵药，只有他的躯体是唯一能够使他安歇的应许之地。

少年眨了眨眼，抬手轻抚他左脸的纵行瘢痕，又用嘴唇细细去吻，像要把它抹平。吻罢，他张开手臂揽住鹿惊的脑袋，小声呢喃道：“没关系，只要老师想，要我怎么做都可以。”

男人把脸埋进他的颈窝，窃喜得泫然欲泣——漩涡鸣人是能够盛放他直白渴望的完美容器，他在余下的人生里再也不必刻意假扮一个尽善尽美的旗木鹿惊。

离开陆野前，最后一站是整饬肃穆的山间墓园。

远处隐约有海浪的澎湃涛声，穿过挂满朝露的草丛，他们在微凉的空气里牵着手拾级而上，前去拜谒旗木朔茂荒芜多时的坟茔。

银发男人在碑前放下一束白花，终于做了一名倦鸟知返的归人。

“父亲，我回来了。”

他疲惫地揉了揉泛红的双眼，与他十指紧扣的金发少年笑得灿烂明亮，使他获得了直面死亡的勇气。他已不再孤独，能够承接他所有痛楚的理想伴侣就在他握紧的掌心里，旗木朔茂如果在天有灵，也会为他当下的幸福而倍感欣慰吧。

“谢谢您，我——不是一个人了。”

FIN


End file.
